Facade My Love
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: In which Viscount Druitt learns that his true love is actually Ciel Phantomhive. Request Fic for 18plusForMe


**Façade My Love**

_~Shounen-Ai

* * *

_

**X **Guest appearance: Alois Trancy! Why? Because I fuckin' said so. D'=

**X** …Yeah, Viscount is totally OOC. His character is hard. ;-;

**X **Cecile...Cecilia...I kept mixing these names up. o_o

**X **This is my first time doing a request fic. =3=;

* * *

"Get out of my closet Alois! What are you even doing here in the first place?" Ciel exclaimed, tugging at the hyperactive blond who continued to rave the wardrobe, ignoring Ciel's antics completely.

"Ooh. Ciel has such cute clothes. Let me dress you up~" Alois tugged out a random attire and held it up. "This looks nice enough."

"I am not dressing up!"

"Oh come on Ciel. I'm a guest! So it's only right to please your guests. I will be pleased if you would dress up for me, _now_." Alois threw the outfit onto the bed and grabbed onto Ciel's vest, hastily undoing it.

The ruckus had gotten the attention of Sebastian who opened the door to see why Ciel was screaming so much. He blinked, seeing his master was being stripped, unwillingly from the chaos, and realized that an unwelcome guest had arrived.

"Sebastian! Get him out of here NOW!"

Sebastian hummed, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Are you sure, young master? It looks like you two are having such fun."

"_Sebastian!_"

Sebastian chuckled and walked over, tugging Alois off with ease. "I apologize, but young master doesn't like to be touched so casually by others." He said, placing Alois back onto his feet. "Please follow me to the living room and I will set up some snacks and tea for you."

"No! I want to dress up Ciel!" Alois stomped his foot angrily like a little kid. He turned his back to the two, pouting, before something out of ordinary caught his attention. It was sticking out a bit from inside the wardrobe, clearly looked to be hid. "And what is _this_?" Alois giggled, racing over to the closet and pushing away the clothes, revealing what believed to be a dress. Above it was pinned a glossy wig and hat that looked sewed to the hair.

Alois rose an eyebrow, looking back to the paled Ciel.

"Oh my. To think I hid that well." Sebastian murmured.

Alois slowly looked between the dress and Ciel's figure, his brain working on the calculations and possible reasons. A ding could almost be heard as a terrifying smirk appeared on the blonde's lips.

"Oh, _Ciel~_!"

* * *

Ciel had never been so humiliated in his life. Here he was, dressed up like a girl, having tea with a snickering Alois. The only reason he was wearing the disguise again was because he knew if he didn't do what Alois said, he'd find a way to get the news out to people he did not want to know.

"So, _Cecile_, which do you prefer, men or boys?"

"_I'll kill you._" Ciel hissed under his breath.

"Oh that isn't very lady-like Cecile!"

"Stop calling me that disgusting name!"

The doors to the living room bust open and in came Sebastian with a tray that was stacked in small pastries. He placed the tray on the table and bowed respectfully. "I hope you enjoy them, My Lady."

"_Sebastian!"_

Sebastian chuckled.

"I apologize, I couldn't help it. Oh and Viscount Druitt will be arriving shortly."

Ciel almost spat out his tea and looked horrified to Sebastian. "What do you mean? Why is he coming here?" He was now in a bind, if that creepy man saw him dressed like this, he too would know of his terrible secret.

"Don't you remember young master? He's come to visit and you, being the wonderful host you are, had agreed to allow him to come." Sebastian stated, flipping open his pocket watch. "He should be arriving in ten minutes at the most, so I think it'll be best if we got you changed into proper clothing."

Ciel nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Wait! I ordered Ciel to stay dressed up for the rest of the day though!" Alois exclaimed.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, I apologize, but he simply cannot be seen in this attire. If Sir Viscount were to seem him this way, chaos would erupt. Please, allow young master to do something as an apology."

"I'd rather ignore him then give him something." Ciel commented.

Alois hummed in thought, tapping his chin. Soon his eyes lit up and he skipped over to Ciel, standing before the shorter boy. "I know what I want~!" He giggled, grasped onto Ciel's shoulders, leaning down, and quickly pecking him lightly on the lips.

Ciel blinked at the sudden action and slowly he face grew red. From anger or embarrassment, it wasn't easy to tell.

"You…you…!"

Alois snickered and hopped away from Ciel's flying fist before waving. "I'm going home now. Claude's been waiting in the carriage for about an hour. Bye-bye!" He waved and quickly exited the room.

"I'll kill him…I'll _kill_ him." Ciel hissed before storming out the room, heading off to his bedroom with Sebastian following after. They arrived in the entrance hall and began up the steps, but then suddenly, the doors burst opened.

"I have arrived Ciel Phantomhive!"

Sebastian and Ciel both froze on the stairs, neither were brave enough to look back.

"Eh?…You…MY MYSTERY LOVER!"

Viscount Druitt had arrived early.

* * *

Viscount stared at the boy-dressed-as-a-girl across the table, who was looking uncomfortable down at his lap. Ciel was cursing Alois to death for making him put on the outfit and now he had gotten caught by Viscount. So he was stuck pretending to be his 'dream girl'.

"My dear, what is your name. You never told me!"

Ciel snapped his head up and searched his brain quickly for any response.

"Uh…Cecile…" He said in a fake, girly voice.

"Cecile…" Viscount sighed dreamily. "And pray tell your reasons for being here at the Phantomhive household? Has the young earl invite you for my well-being?"

"Uh…" Ciel looked to Sebastian for help.

"Lady Cecile is actually a close friend of young master. She came to visit, but at the moment, young master is…sick and so she was just on her way to go and check on him before departing back home."

Viscount frowned.

"Aw, so that's why he isn't present. Well Lady Cecile, why not accompany me to my own home!" Viscount said, shooting up from his seat and grabbing onto Ciel's hand lovingly. Ciel quickly snatched his hand away at the touch and jumped from his seat by reflex. Realizing what he had done, he quickly turned his back to the older gentlemen.

"I'm sorry…it's just…being touched is so…" He trailed off in a low whisper.

Viscount nodded and bowed. "I apologize, please, allow me to take you to my coach." He held out his hand to the boy and beamed. "We must catch up on are time apart my love!"

Ciel shivered internally, there was no way he was going anywhere with this freak. "I, um, I have to stay! I'm…actually…a…nurse-in-training…yes! I'm a nurse-in-training and I was personally asked to assist Earl Phantomhive until he got better!"

Viscount seemed disappointed with the news before brightening up. "I'll assist you!" He proclaimed and turned to Sebastian. "Please lead us to Earl Phantomhive's room! We mustn't keep the poor lad waiting!"

_Shit._ Was what ran through both Sebastian and Ciel's mind.

* * *

"Earl Phantomhive! You look awful!" Viscount exclaimed, staring down at the lad.

"Uhh…yeah…get away…I'll get you sick." Bard-disguised-as-Ciel said in a high-pitch voice and hid further in the covers. Why was he pretending to be Ciel? That's simple. Because Sebastian had asked him too at the last second…actually, he just threw him in the bed and covered him with a blanket.

Why not use Finny?

Because Finny might become to excited about pretending to be Ciel and blow the cover.

Maylene?

…well actually she could have done better…

Tanaka?

…Nah, he just stood at the sidelines drinking his usual tea.

So they were stuck entrusting Bard.

"Even your voice is unpleasant! Such a terrible illness!" Viscount exclaimed and turned away from Bard who glared daggers into the back of his head. "Lady Cecile, please aid this sick child quickly!"

Ciel nodded, walking over to Bard and placing down the first-aid kit he had retrieved from Sebastian. He opened it and rose an eyebrow at the various needles and vials of different liquids.

"Wait, which one was the fake? Damnit Sebastian!" He whispered under his breath. He glanced back and saw Viscount back in his usual daze, staring longingly towards him and Sebastian next to him, smiling eerily. He placed on a weak smile and returned back the case before grabbing a random vile and needle. "W-Well…this should…uhh...work?" Ciel said uneasily, attaching the vile to the needle and checking to see if it was fastened correctly. "Okay, Earl, your arm please."

Bard gulped, he had saw the looks of confusion and uneasiness when Ciel had rummaged through the box. He feared his life was at stake if he didn't chose the correct vile of fake medicine. Trembling, he brought his buff arm out and Viscount gasped in horror. "He's deformed! Oh you must hurry and heal him Lady Cecile!"

Bard growled and began to sit up to snap at the man for making fun of his body structure, but was quickly pushed back down and hid by Sebastian. "Young master should _stay down_ while Lady Cecile tends to you."

Ciel looked towards the offered arm and side-glance Sebastian before shrugging and sticking the needle randomly into Bard's arm.

"OUWCH!" Bard squealed before his mouth was covered by Sebastian's hand.

Ciel pulled the empty needle out his arm and quickly covered it with a bandage. He sighed in relief that it was over before suddenly he was swirled around and locking eyes with a starstruck Viscount.

"Lady Cecile, you are amazing! You saved Earl Phantomhive so simply! And now, look at him! Sleeping so calmly!"

Ciel paled and quickly looked back, he could hear Bard snoring underneath the blanket. So he really did use the wrong vile. Why the hell had Sebastian put in real medicines in the first place?

"Uh…Hahaha…yes…he'll be fine afterwards…right Sebastian?" Ciel asked, smiling, well it looked more like a grimace, to the butler.

Sebastian nodded, smirking.

"He'll be awake in about seven to eight hours with some side effects of dizziness and maybe a tad paralyzing in the hands." Ah, so Sebastian had planned for Ciel to screw up. He just wanted Bard out of the way for later, like preparing lunch and dinner most likely.

"What marvelous news! Then Lady Cecile can join me to my home!" Viscount announced and turned bright eyes to the disturbed boy.

"I-"

"I shall not take 'no' as an answer!" The man grabbed onto Ciel's hand and kissed it gently. "Let us be off, My Lady." Before Ciel could say anything, he was dragged off with Sebastian quickly following along.

"Sir, I don't think that would be such a good idea. What if she is needed again to assist young master?"

"Oh you could call for another nurse or even a doctor!"

"Ah, right…but young master only trusts Lady Cecile."

"Don't worry, I'll return her before he awakes!"

The three were now in the entrance hall and headed towards the door. Ciel looked panicking back to Sebastian, silently demanding he do something before he really was ushered off.

The doors burst open.

"Ciel! I forgot to mention that I-.." Alois stood at the door and blocking there way out. He blinked, staring at Viscount in curiosity before his eyes caught sight of his hand holding onto the still cross-dressed Ciel.

"Hey! Why are you touching my Ciel for?" Alois shouted enraged.

Viscount blinked.

"Your Ciel?"

Alois rushed over and pushed the man away before embracing Ciel possessively. "Yes, _MY_ Ciel! Just because he's totally cute dressed this way doesn't mean you can fucking go around touching him!"

Viscount just stared and finally rose his eyes to the silent girl.

"Lady Cecile…what is he talking about?"

"Lady Cecile? Why is he calling you that? I was just joking about that earlier Ciel…you know you can take this costume off. I like you better as a boy." Alois ripped the wig off and threw it back to the stunned Sebastian who easily caught it.

Silence appeared.

"Ce…Ce…CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?" Viscount exclaimed, backing away dramatically and holding his chest. In his mind, he could see his blushing, beauty smiling happily towards him before suddenly giggling wickedly and transforming into the stoic Ciel.

Ciel growled at Alois and pushed him away who complained "what did I do?".

"Well then…"

The trio looked to Viscount who seemed to come out his shock and stared towards them with a serious glare. "This is an _sudden_ turn of events…so I must say this one thing…" He marched up to Ciel and looked him over carefully.

Ciel gulped, waiting for his response.

"You, Ciel Phantomhive…" He suddenly reached out and hugged the boy. "Will always be my true love!" He wailed, tears running down his tears as he rubbed his cheek against Ciel's.

"Ugh! Let go of me!"

"Hey! Get off Ciel you fucking pedophile!"

Sebastian watched the scene with a rose eyebrow, he really did not know what to do.

"Meow?"

Sebastian's excellent hearing caught the sound and he turned to the source, spotting a confused cat peeking inside from the entrance. His personality did a quick 180 and he was off to play with his feline friend.

"Sebastian! Get back here now! That's an order!" Ciel cried, as he was suffocated by the two males who were spewing words at each other to release the young earl. Sebastian either didn't hear Ciel or chose to ignore him for he picked up the kitten and walked off.

"**SEEBBBASSSSTTTIIAAAANNNNN!"

* * *

**

And they lived happily ever after. ='D

Ciel: THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!


End file.
